What not to do in the World of Yugioh
by 9foxgrl
Summary: don't do this in yugioh. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

What you cannot do in the world of Yugioh

9foxgrl

_Made on a lark_

9foxgrl talking

_Kaiba talking_

_Joey talking_

_**Yami talking**_

** Yugi talking**

"Hello readers. My name is 9foxgrl and I am reporting to you after a brief dive into the world of YuGiOh."

_"THERE SHE IS!"_

_"GET HER BLUE EYES!"_

BANG!

**"Holy crap..."**

"Tranquilizer gun, always a necessary percaution."

_**"Can I mind crush her yet?"**_

"HOLD ON A FLIPPING MOMENT!"

The trio backs away.

**"Scary."**

"Back to what I was saying. I have gone to their world and instigated a number of experiments to see the effects. Shall we now continue to the observations?"

_"Blue eyes! Wake up!"_

**_"It's only stunned."_**

_"STUNNED? It looks like Wheeler when he's in a food coma!"_

_"Oy!"_

* * *

Yugi/Yami

1. Tell yugi he is bipolar

2. take his deck

3. call him a runt

4. attempt to change his hairstyle

5. trap him in a building with crazy duelist who want the god cards

6. ask if he and yami ever have 'alone' time

7. ask if yami is his concious

8. set him up with rebecca on a date

9. threaten to throw the puzzle into a whirlpool

10. comit him to a mental hospital because he claims to see spirits

11. hire a priest to exorcise Yami

12. hire the guy from the 'The Exorcism' to take out yami

13. claim yami is a zombie stalker

14. tell yugi that he has spllit personality disorder

15. ask yami if he watches yugi sleep

17. everytime you see then you run up yelling 'hi spike!'

18. hire the paranormal team to see if they can see yami

19. try and see how long it will take for yami to snap by asking stupid questions

20. tell yami if he wants to know the truth he has to dress like indiana jones and get the golden beetle from under the sphinx

Joey

1. show him a kaibaxjoey yaoi fanfic; he'll have a heart attack

2. buy a lot of food and refuse to share with joey

3. set serenity up on a date with tristan then tell him tristan is going to date rape her

4. call him a mutt

5. buy him a dog plushie named joey

6. tell him mai is pregnant with his child

7. wait until he confronts mai and yell 'april fools' and run

8. tell him serenity is pregnant

9. repeat 7.

10. tell him tea and kaiba are secretly dating

11. give him a souped up racecar

12. tell him kaiba wants hims to represent Kaiba Corp as their driver in nascar

13. tell him his not the godfather of games, kaiba is

14. ban him from any and all dueling tournaments

15. get him banned from all fast food resturants

16. make him a vegan

17. film his relapse fom lack of meat

18. switch his deck with a lil kid's during a tournament

19. make him take ballet lessons

20. invite kaiba to his first recital

Kaiba

1. Insult blue eyes and hide his deck

2. insult mokuba

3. kidnap mokuba

4 ask kaiba if his duel tower was compensating for something

5. hire joey to ask that

6. give him a small yapping dog named Joey for christmas

7. tell him blue eyes toon dragon is the powa!

8. bug him every five minutes

9. help mokuba set him up on a blind date with Tea

10. call him by his step-father's name on purpose

11. tell him its shameful he was beaten by a midget

12. start singing 'Do you believe in magic' over the Kaiba corp intercom

13. blame 12. on Joey

14. mimick him as he yells at yugi

15. write 'it's our destiny' on his office window

16. repeat 15 on his mansion

17. tell him Tea is his arranged wife

18. video tape his reaction to 17

19. slap him in the face and do 'E's pep talk from the Incredibles after he loses to yugi again

20. set mokuba lose in their mansion hyped up on energy drinks

* * *

"There you have it folks. A helpful guide should you visit Domino City and encounter these duelists. Also if you do decide to travel beware of maniacs after your soul, if they have a Millennium Item they are probably trying to kill you."

_**"Hey...that's stereotypic..." **_

"If someone threatens to send you to the Shadow Realm and or sick their goons on youcease all attempts to annoy and flee the city and or dimension."

_"Oh I'll call my goons on you alright..."_

"Caution: Should the event come that Duel Monster come back to life do not capture one to intend to make your pet."

**"Didn't you try to do that Joey?"**

_"Of course not."_

**"Right..."**

* * *

Please review. Thank you.

Hm...a one shot of one of those ideas might be funny...let me know okay folks? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

What not to do in the World of Yugioh

9foxgrl

My OC name is Kyou

Yugi/Yami List ~ 4**- set him up with Rebecca on a date**

Kyou snuck into the Kame game shop while Yugi is asleep and swipes the puzzle. Yami appears ready to yell at her by Kyou explains her plan. Yami eagerly agreed and allowed Kyou to take the puzzle. After a quick magic ritual to give Yami a fake body they started on Kyou's plan.

After leaving a note for Yugi in the mailbox the duo snuck over to the hotel where Rebecca and her grandfather were staying. Yami slipped a note for her under the door.

The next day Kyou and Yami sat in the cafe where Yugi was waiting then Rebecca came in. Yami nearly choked on his iced coffee as Rebecca cooed that she knew Yugi loved her.

They followed them to the amusement park, an ice cream stand, and then back to the hotel where Rebecca kissed the boy goodbye. Once she was upstairs the secretive dup broke out laughing.

Kaiba List ~ 12-**start singing 'Do you believe in magic' over the Kaiba Corp intercom**

Kaiba was sitting in his office when the intercom came on. He was confused at first since the mic was in his office. Then a feminine voice started to sing.

_Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her_

_whenever it starts_

_And it's magic_

_if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

Kaiba blanched and started to search for the intercom microphone. He at last found the cord and followed it out to the hall.

_I'll tell ya about the magic_

_It'll free your soul_

_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_

_It'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_

_And you can't seem to find_

_How you got there_

_So just blow your mind_

Kaiba followed the cord to an office. Mokuba was sitting outside laughing behind a textbook. Suddenly the singer changed to a more masculine voice.

_If you believe in magic_

_Come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, just you and me_

_and maybe, if the music is right_

_I'll meet ya tomorrow_

_so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see_

_all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you belive in magic? Yeah._

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul_

_believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic?_

Kaiba wrentched the door open to find Joey singing on a makeshift karoke machine hooked to the intercom. He yanked the plug as the song ended.

"Hey, I was about to sing an encore!" Joey groaned turning around. He paled at the sight of Kaiba.

"Wheeler..." Kaiba growled in a demonic voice.

The two began throwing fists, unknown to them Kyou walked past, high fived Mokuba then disappeared down the elevator.


End file.
